


But On This Stage I've Learned To Fly, Learned To Sing, And Learned To Cry (Lady Sing The Blues So Well)

by etoilecourageuse



Series: Lady Sing The Blues So Well [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Best Friends, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/pseuds/etoilecourageuse
Summary: Many people had entered Phryne’s life and left it again soon after, but Mac had stayed and prevailed throughout any storm. Mac was her only constant.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Elizabeth MacMillan
Series: Lady Sing The Blues So Well [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658479
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	But On This Stage I've Learned To Fly, Learned To Sing, And Learned To Cry (Lady Sing The Blues So Well)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).



> Welcome to the final part! All three of those connected ficlets were inspired by Regina Spektor's "Lady", one of my favourite songs that I've always believed fits wonderfully into the series. Happy Purim again, I really hope that you enjoy reading this little series as much as I enjoyed creating it!

There was something different about Mac tonight. It wasn’t her hair or her clothes, it was… It was _her._ She was reclining on the chaiselongue just as always, humming one of those Blues melodies, so deep in thought that she barely noticed Phryne sitting down beside her, pouring her another glass of brandy. 

Mac was known to be quiet, but to be nearly silent? Her eyes were almost as blue as Phryne’s, and they always had a certain sadness to them, but tonight…? Tonight, for what felt to be the first time, there were hints of tears glistening within them. 

Phryne knew better than to ask about her state of mind; while they would always entrust themselves to one another, no matter how deep or superficial their concerns, it was on Mac alone to pick the moment - she would not interfere. 

How beautiful she was… Her red hair, tied into its usual chignon with one single strand that had loosened, those expressive features… Phryne often thought about her, even when they were apart, and the imagination alone brought a smile onto her lips, no matter how desperate she may have been only a minute before… 

"I quite like that suit you’re wearing today," Phryne said, a little absent-minded now herself, carefully stroking over the heavy plaid fabric. "Very… Scottish."

"Reminds me of home," Mac cracked a brief smile, raising her glass to her before taking a small sip. "But you’re looking rather fine yourself. Any special occasion I once again wasn’t invited to?"

It was widely known in all of Melbourne that Mac was notorious for declining invitations to most formal events, often even those that as head of the Women’s Clinic she could not afford to miss. Phryne chose not to comment on this fact but merely smiled. 

"You’d hate it anyway," she said instead, shrugging her shoulders. picking out a little chocolate bonbon from the open box in front of her. "And I’d much rather stay here with you, too, believe me."

It was only by accident that the back of her hand brushed her knee, but for a moment Phryne seemed to forget to breathe, for a moment the world seemed to stand still… They had touched each other before, rarely yet it was inevitable, but… Had she ever felt anything relatable before? Had she ever felt as though she were struck by lightning…? 

Mac’s entire body had tensioned up within a split second, she had turned her head away from her, had clearly lost her composure, a sight that was new to Phryne in its entirety, as even during her weakest moments she had not… 

Silence followed. A silence that was sheer unbearable, that neither of them could stand, that only fueled Phryne’s confusion… Could it be…? Had she been so mistaken over all those years, had she been so very, very blind? She had often suspected that Mac’s emotions for her surpassed the line of friendship, but… What about her own? Had she ever looked closer into herself, explored her own feelings? Or had she always been too afraid to admit what seemed to break out of her so suddenly now, what could no longer be hidden deep inside of her? 

She had always struggled with her emotions, had followed Mac’s advice a little too closely and laughed them off rather than faced them, and now…? Had a single touch provoked a chain reaction that went so much deeper than she had ever been able to imagine? 

Mac… Her best friend… Her confidante… Many people had entered Phryne’s life and left it again soon after, but Mac? Mac had stayed, had prevailed throughout any storm, Mac was her only constant… And perhaps so much more than simply her best friend… Her mentor… 

Phryne dared not speak; for a moment she dared not move and yet it felt as though she were a puppet, controlled by a higher power, as she reached out her hand to touch Mac’s cheek, to gently, hesitantly stroke her skin… So soft… Once again, lightning struck, yet her initial confusion gave way to a sudden determination. How clearly she could see now… 

"Look at me…" she whispered, gingerly brushing away the tear that had fallen from Mac’s eye and taking her face into both her hands, closing her eyes as she brought her lips to hers for a long, tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
